


The Show Goes On!

by Marcus_Gantry



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Conquering the fear, First time onstage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_Gantry/pseuds/Marcus_Gantry
Summary: Rabbit before her first show post transition
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Show Goes On!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't begin to know what this must have felt like, but I know as a fan, what I felt on knowing it happened. Rabbit, you got guts and I wish you all the best in the world!

Rabbit looked at her face in the mirror. This was her first time appearing on stage as her true self and she wanted to look perfect. She was nervous. More so than ever before. She had never had stage fright before, but this felt like something far different. She was actually afraid. Afraid of what might happen. What would the audience do? How would they react to the sudden transition in her appearance? 

After nearly a century, she was finally who she had always been meant to be. After her original schematic drawings had been found, Peter Walter VI, or “Six” as she sometimes called him, had been extremely understanding and willing to help. He was as skilled as his great grandfather, too, when it came to robotics and had been able to realize the dream that had been hers for as long as she could remember being alive. She felt true to herself and she felt right. Finally, everything just felt…right.

She took one more look in the mirror. It was time. She stood up and fluffed the fabric of her skirt into place. There was a knock at the door. 

“Ready to go, Rabbit?” It was The Spine. She went to the door, opened it, and stepped out.

“You look stunning!” The Spine remarked. Hatchworth was standing behind him.

“Whoa, Rabbit, you are beautiful!” Hatchworth exclaimed, a small hiss of steam issuing from his hat stack.

Rabbit looked down at the floor. “You think so?” she asked, shyly.

The Spine answered, “Absolutely!” He had seen Rabbit in makeup tests before, but fully costumed and in full stage persona? Absolutely beautiful. “Come on, let’s get backstage. It’s almost time.” He put his arm around her and gently swept her along. 

She went with him in a daze, not seeing the hallways or the people on the way. She was scared, more scared than ever before in her life. This was worse than facing copper elephants and stolen core combined.

The Spine could feel Rabbit shaking in his arms, but couldn’t find the words he thought might help to calm her down. The nearer they got to the stage the more he could tell she was having severe doubts. Her steps were leaden and she seemed to be disassociating. He feared a system failure was imminent. Once they got backstage he pulled her to him in a hug. She started crying against his chest.

“I can’t. Spine! I can’t!” Steam hissed from her cheek vents.

All he could do was hold her and make crooning noises, trying to get her to calm down, even a little bit. A shadow detached itself from the backstage gloom and move toward them. An older man, a stage hand, one The Spine had seen before, during the sound check. The man came over to them.

“Aw honey, what’s wrong?” the old stagehand asked with genuine concern. 

“I’m afraid…afraid they won’t like me any more…”

“Well…The truth is they won’t all like you.” He saw The Spine bristle and Rabbit looked at him in teary-eyed shock. He raised a hand and continued quickly, “But that is true every hour of every day.” He paused and patted her shoulder lightly. 

“There will be a few people out there who won’t like you. That’s _their_ loss, not yours. Others may be shocked speechless. Be prepared for that but don’t assume they hate you. Some may whisper to their companion, but don’t assume it’s anything bad.” Rabbit looked up at The Spine, uncertain.

“Some may be angry that the person they thought they knew and loved is gone. They may grieve a bit, but if they truly love you and your music, they’ll be back, maybe a bit shy and awkward at first, just give ‘em time.” He smiled broadly. “But by and large, most of your fans will be happy for you. And you may just gain some new ones. Be yourself. Don’t try too hard. But most of all, go out there and have fun! Remember, you perform because _you_ love to perform. If it brings you joy, you will carry them right along with you.” He put a hand to her arm. “Okay?” He smiled as she nodded at him. “You have an awesome big brother there” he said. “And that Hatchy fellow is top notch too. Now go on out there and do what you do!”

Rabbit looked up at The Spine, who still had his arm around her waist. She turned and gave him a hug. “He’s my little brother,” she said quietly. The stagehand laughed lightly, winked and gave them a thumbs up before disappearing into the shadows of backstage.

“Faceplate check?” Rabbit asked Spine.

“All good Rabbit. A few added tear streaks, but it’ll be extra authentic that way.” He gave her a chuck under the chin, then said real quick, “Fly Check!” Rabbit reached for her belt before stopping, chagrined. The Spine was laughing, his eyes bright, “Ha, gotcha.” She hit him on the arm, not at all lightly, and laughed with him. He said, “Let’s go out there and give em a show!” 

She nodded again, the fear now manageable. The call for “Places” came over their wifi link. The Spine gave Rabbit another hug and a quick kiss on her forehead before heading around backstage to his place stage right. Rabbit took a deep breath and shook out her tenseness. She saw The Spine smiling at her from the other side of the stage, his green eyes flashing as he slung the strap of his guitar over his shoulder. Hatchworth was with him, giving her a thumbs up and a huge smile. She smiled back and realized she had her stage nerve back. It had never really left, just a little buried. It was going to be fine. She was going to give the audience a show and let the dice roll what they may. She had her family behind her and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
